gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 1)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Gumball and his friends (Darwin, Anais, Penny, Teri, Tobias and Rachel) are at a campfire located in the woods that surrounded Elmore. They are sharing marshmellows and telling stories. Gumball: Guys, this is great! I'm having so much fun at this campfire! Tobias: Me too! The only thing that would make this better is if our cellphones could work out here. Anais: That's nice, but I think this campfire is much better without our phones because it really gives us a good experience of what it would be like at an actual campfire. No electronics, just the woods and you. Rachel: Boring! I don't really care about this campfire, I was just hungry. Now that I'm full, I think I will be going. Rachel gets up from the log that they were using as a seat, and walks back to Elmore. Tobias: We don't need her. We can have fun here, right? Everyone except Tobias: Yeah! Teri: Okay, now it's my turn to tell a story! I was in the nurse's office... Darwin interrupts. Darwin: Come on, Teri! You always tell stories about when you were in the nurse's office! I want something different! Teri, looking annoyed and a bit hurt, sighs. Teri: I don't have any good stories outside the nurse's office, guys. Sorry. Gumball: Fine. How about Penny? Penny wakes up from the tent she had been sleeping in. She left the tent door open. Penny: What? Oh, story telling. Okay, how about I tell you about this new game I got? Everyone except Penny: Okay! Penny: Okay, it's called Kebab Fighter II: The World Fighter. It's really cool! It has a bunch of characters you can use and... Just then, the group hears a scream from back in Elmore. It sounded like a girl. Tobias: Whoa, was that... Gumball interrupts. Gumball: No, it was not Rachel. Everyone knows that in a situation like this, it's never what you think it is. Tobias: But I know a situation where something from a movie was actually true! Gumball: Really? Then tell me! Tobias: Okay, it was from this movie called Explosions, and there was this one scene where... Darwin interrupts. Darwin: Guys, come on! We gotta check out who was screaming! Gumball: Who cares? It's probably some stranger who deserved whatever made him or her scream like that. Remember that video we saw in school about karma? Darwin: Just go already! You too, Tobias. Gumball and Tobias: Fine... Darwin, Gumball and Tobias run through the woods to catch up with the rest of the group, who had already gotten to Elmore. A policeman, the Donut Policeman, walks up to them. Tobias: What happened?! Donut Policeman: A bomb just went off, and it had some dangerous substances in it. Stay back, and don't make contact with the substance. Gumball: There's the rest of the group! The trio run to the group, who are all scared. Darwin: Guys, who was the person screaming? Teri: The donut guy said that it was... A moment of silence passes before Gumball speaks. Gumball: Don't leave us hanging! Speak up, who is it? Teri: Okay, okay! It was Masami... Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Season 2